Sea of Youth
by Rehviel
Summary: AU. When Prince Gaara is washed overboard on a trip on the ocean, he is saved by a boy he's never seen before. GaaLee, GaaNaru, minor GaiLee.
1. Chapter 1

A Voyage Ordained by Destiny

"Come on, your Highness! It's _fun_ to be on the ocean!"

Gaara grumbled under his breath at his retainer, Naruto. Being stuck on a small schooner set for the royal family's private island a days' voyage from the mainland was not his, a desert kingdoms prince, idea of fun. True, he mostly spent his life in the small, lush bay that was surrounded by mountains that kept the ocean air confined and the small plains and diminutive forests alive. But he had always preferred to spend his time on the mountains, or at the steep valley that was the only passage to the harbour of Dissubu, the capitol city, watching the desert sands outside the mountain range writhe and shift, creating fleeting images that disappeared before the mind could identity them.

And yet here he was, stuck on a boat, half seasick, with the most annoying of all his servants as his main companion for the trip, because his father decided he needed some R&R from the disputes that were forming with Iwa no Kuni, a neighbour country to their own Kaze no Kuni. Gaara knew better, though. If anything, his father would try another assassination attempt on him. In Kaze no Kuni, those with red hair were thought to be natural-born leaders, and in the royal family they could supersede the current monarch. Gaara's father had resented his wife, the Queen, for the fact that she was natural-born royalty, and he was nothing but a glorified consort. For a few fleeting moments, when she was announced dead giving birth to Gaara, he thought he would have nothing in his way of ruling for the rest of his life. But that hope was dashed as soon as the midwifes' assistant ran through the double-doors screaming about the newborns' hair. Even Gaara's siblings hated him for it; Temari and Kankuro would have had an equal bid for the throne, one being the firstborn, the other the eldest son, but they too were shoved aside, for the law of Kaze no Kuni stated that once Gaara turned the age of majority in his country, 23, he was to take the throne, able leader or not.

Though for now it was entertaining to watch Naruto as he strut around the deck, thinking he could help, yet only getting in the crew's way. Despite having been a fisherboy before he met Gaara, he knew almost nothing about rigging and sails, and his abilities seemed limited to being able to cast a net.

Gaara had found the blond half-drowned on the beach years ago, while on a solitary excursion, when they were both very young boys. Naruto had been firmly lodged in the arms of his father, who had spent the last of his energy getting his only son to shore when their boat capsized during a squall. He had managed that, and having exhausted himself, died on the beach with Naruto still clinging to him, unconscious. Naruto had looked up to Gaara for not only saving him from exposure and giving him a place to stay as his playmate (since his mother had also died in childbirth), but for giving his father a noble burial; a small mausoleum in which a sarcophagi with his facial image carved into it lay, in a copse near the formation of rocks he had died at.

Gaara gripped the rigging as a particularly strong crest struck the prow. One of the sailors, a large, scarred one with a bandana covering his head of the name Ibiki, smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nothing to worry about, your Highness. A good brew's coming from the south, but we'll be on the Royal Isle before it hits."

"We'd better…" Gaara mumbled to himself again.

"I think She heard Ibiki." Naruto smiled wryly to Gaara.

"She?" Gaara lifted a nonexistent eyebrow as icy rain hit his face.

"The Sea of Matme. Seamen always call the sea and their ships She's. I don't know why…" Naruto gripped Gaara harder, trying to secure them while still attempting to help the sailors. The 'brew' as Ibiki had called it had turned into a healthy squall, the waves rising up to twenty feet in the air, and rain falling like icy daggers on the unprotected heads below. Both the boys had refused to go below deck, insisting that they would be of more use following the captains' orders.

"Naruto! Pull the rope cough to your left!" another sailor, Hayate, called across the deck.

"This one?!" Naruto tugged one of several ropes to his right. Gaara reached over before Hayate could yell again and pulled hard on the rope that he had indicated. It slackened, tightening the ropes that led to the sail.

There was a loud snap from the prow. One of the thick ropes had snapped, letting the largest sail loose. All of the small schooners' six-man crew, except for Iruka, the helmsman, dashed to secure the line. But the wind fought back, nearly taking the large-sized Asuma overboard. Without a second thought, Gaara loosed himself from Naruto's protective grip to help. However, he chose the worst time to do it. A great wave crested over the deck, sweeping Gaara off with it. His cry of dismay was drowned by the water as he was pulled under into the cold, black waters.

It took a moment for the crew to hear Naruto's cries of 'Man Overboard!' and "Gaara!" over the rain. Ibiki had to grab Naruto to keep him from going overboard after his friend. The rigging was forgotten as the crew searched the tempest-tossed waters for a hand, the white of his shirt, his red hair.

But it was in vain. Gaara had well and surely disappeared into the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery

'_I will _not_ drown.'_ Gaara thought to himself as he was swept off the deck. He fought his way to the surface, only to be hit by a plank that had been resting on the ship with him only moments ago. Before it could be taken away by the current, he swung around and grabbed it, clinging on for dear life.

Cold air struck his face, but as he gasped for air, water rushed into his mouth. He spat it back out as another wave swallowed him. His lungs burned, demanding oxygen, as he was buffeted by several waves at once. He surfaced again, this time catching a glimpse of the schooner. His stomach sank as he found how far away it had already become, Her crew nothing but brightly coloured insects. A roaring came to his ears, and with only a second to look upwards, he realized he had drifted into the bottom of a swell, and a giant wave was about to crash on him.

It hit with the force of a car, slamming his head against the board he clung to and driving him unconscious. He drifted on, held on the wood by a snag in his shirt, as he was tossed around like a play toy.

As soon as they reached the island, word was sent back to the mainland of the loss of Gaara via messenger bird. Several of the islands' small boats set off in search as the mainland sent out everything from beachcombers on land to warships in the sea.

Naruto seethed, not only at himself, but at Gaara's father. He knew the entire search was a façade, that the king would be elated if his youngest died, and only had the search so that he would look good for his people.

Naruto could only pray someone who wasn't loyal to the king found Gaara first.

Gaara awoke to blinding sunlight. He covered his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Being neck-deep in water was a good memory booster. Glancing around, he tried to discern if land was anywhere nearby. Finding none, he debated his options. One, he was undoubtedly closer to the island, however, it was small and easy to miss. He could easily swim right past it and into the open ocean. Second, he could head back to the much further away mainland, which he would hit no matter what, though greatly increased his risk of death by sea monster or exposure.

Cursing under his breath, he started swimming west, towards his country.

Rock Lee thrust himself over a rocky outcropping. He was exploring on his day off from knight training. He had been somewhat surprised, since Gai-sensei was usually a stickler about training, but brushed it off. Nothing was going to keep him from it out here anyway, since he made up his own training exercises sometimes when he was alone.

Buffeted by a wave, Lee stretched, from his webbed fingers down to his ridged back, all the way down to his tailfin. Even his long, spiked ears wiggled as he did so. Then using his outstretched arms, and the large webbing that came off them, he propelled himself forward, continuing his exploration of the reef. He wasn't supposed to be so close to land, and therefore humans, but his curiosity and boredom helped the currents under his fins.

Even though it was forbidden to be seen, Lee actually had acquired a somewhat morbid curiosity about seeing humans. He vaguely remembered when one had drowned in a Surface Storm (what the merfolk call a rainstorm on the ocean), he had seen its peculiar legs, so different from any of the legged creatures that lived in the water with his people. It's monotonous skin colour, without the sheen of its tailfin. The lack of ears, or the webbing between the fingers and on the arm. And all this he had been able to observe before the body was confiscated and disposed of by the Matmesu, the Priest-Knights of the realm. Humans were a very peculiar species indeed, in his eyes.

Floating along, he could see it. Those two weird legs, in those strange colours, normally brown or black. He wondered if it was a distinguishing pattern, or merely a colouration to attract the opposite sex? Who knew how primitive humans were still, after all? All people were really told of them was that they were murderers and thieves, and enjoyed killing other creatures only over killing each other. Though it was hard to imagine when one had never really seen said creature. It was almost as if humans were a fairytale, something to scare the little ones with. Floating on, he continued to reminisce on the human corpse he had seen so long ago.

Lee could see those strange legs, if you could even call them that. He blinked. It took him a moment to realize that he actually _was_ looking at a pair of human legs.

Lee nearly freaked out. A human was floating around on the Surface! If anyone even saw him near it, he would be in trouble! But…

They weren't moving. The human was just floating along, holding onto some sort of plank. If it was dead, then no one could get him in trouble, since he hadn't been seen.

With a deceptively brief glance, Lee sped up to the Surface, coming up behind the human. Sunlight pierced his sensitive eyes, but he just squinted as he got used to it. He slowly made his way over, until he was just a few feet behind the human.

Cautiously, Lee splashed it gently. Getting no response, he did it again, but harder. Finally, he doused it with a flick of his fin, yet it still didn't move. Now confident, Lee came up to the boy and got a good look at his face.

What he had noticed first off, before he swam up, was the flaming red hair that glistened due to being newly doused, and held back by a loosening blue ribbon. Pale, sunburned skin peeked from under the mop, contrasting against the deep purple-black bags around his eyes. His lips were dry and chapped, evidence that he'd been drifting for several days. During this close examination of the alien species, Lee noticed something he hadn't before.

It was breathing.

He jerked back, childishly fearing it to come after him for a moment when he realized that _he_ was the one in his native element, while the other was half-dead.

Upon realizing it was alive, he should have swum away and left it to the waves. But, it seemed so small, so frail. It had a small frame, which seemed all the smaller with the tight-fitting navy blue vest and oversized, ornate sleeves.

No! He shook his head. Humans killed! They were evil creatures, with no purpose in the world!

The human chose that moment to heave a long, raspy sigh.

Lee stopped. Humans may be evil, but wouldn't leaving him here be just as bad as killing him himself? The shore was not even a half-days' swim from here (for Lee, at least). He could get him to shore and be back in time that no one would know he'd been there.

Sighing, Lee dunked his head underwater, checked for anyone who may have followed him, then turned to the human. Reaching out with tentative, webbed fingers, he gripped the humans' shoulder and flipped it over onto his own chest when he discovered something else about humans; they were hot! Against his own cool skin, the humans' was blazing hot, enough to make him drop it in surprise for a moment. Lee grabbed it back up and was still for a second as it started coughing up the water that had spilled into its mouth.

Tensely waiting for it to finish, Lee eased it back onto his chest, letting himself get used to the blazing hot body. Then turning towards land, Lee set himself for a long trek of side-stroking.


	3. Chapter 3

Care

Lee pulled himself onto shore, panting. As a knight-in-training, he was stronger than most merfolk. However, he had never had to carry another person over the Surface with a one-armed stroke over nearly a league of water. He was greatly appreciative of Gai-sensei's strenuous training now.

He pulled the dead weight of the human further onto land, though it was hard with the sandy beach's cohesion; he kept slipping, cutting up his unoccupied arm. Lee was very glad he had found a relatively secluded spot; a stone outcropping, which rolled onto the grass beyond, hiding the pair from view.

Having pulled both of them well onto the beach, with just their tailfins ('_Feet'_ Lee thought to himself. 'Humans have _'Feet'_) left in the water, Lee let himself collapse on his back for a minute, gasping. It was hard, adjusting to his previously unused lungs after a lifetime of only using gills.

The mer-boy flipped over, so that he was hovering halfway over the human. Gently brushing the feverish cheek, he worried over the thing's health. It had been in the water a long time, so why was it sick? All living things needed water to live, so what was wrong with seawater? Maybe the seawater was why humans drowned? Something in it? In that case, he should find landwater. But where would he be able to find landwater, if it even existed?

Suddenly, a saying his old teacher at the academy came to mind. He always used to say; 'As the waters of the world flow through the land, so too do they flow through us.'

Maybe his teacher had meant it literally as well as metaphorically! Maybe there was someplace landwater merged with the sea! Glancing around, Lee's enthusiasm faded as he realized he had no idea where to look for such a place. It could be a great distance in any direction, and he didn't have much time before he had to head back.

Praying to Matme, Lee shoved off and headed east, hugging the shore as much as he could.

Lee found a stream just a few minutes away, a small thing that barely had the width of his outstretched arms. In his excitement, he had rushed into it, when he suddenly couldn't breathe. Gasping, he broke surface, spitting out the burning liquid from his gills and quickly changing back to his lungs.

It was no wonder humans were crazy! They had to live with burning water! Sputtering, Lee realized something. He had gone looking for landwater, when he didn't have anything to carry the water back with! The only way he could would be to-

Lee blushed furiously at the thought, then shook his head. It was the only way to help the human, and since he had decided he was currently responsible for it…

He sighed, braced himself, then got a mouthful of the torrid water. He flinched, and almost swallowed it in shock. With a large shiver, he headed back towards where he had left the human.

It lay there, still, where he had left it. Its large sleeves had dried out somewhat in the sun, and salt started to crust on his lips and hair. Aside from the constant brushing of the waves, it hadn't moved, and Lee wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After hoisting himself onto the sand, Lee tentatively picked it up, tilting its head back so that its mouth slid open. Slowly, very slowly, Lee leaned down and let some of the bitter liquid dribble over its split lips. It sputtered, not expecting something to invade its mouth. He let it relax, then tried again. Except this time, it did something he didn't expect.

It tongued him.

Lee sputtered, spilling the remaining water over its face. It coughed up the brackish water as Lee feverishly splashed his mouth with sea water. Wiping his mouth, Lee glanced back at it as it finished coughing. That was when he knew he was in trouble, because two azure eyes stared straight back at him. Those two eyes captured him, the colour of the sea, bright under the light of the rising sun, full of the fervor of life, even in this state. He never knew his imagination to be so creative, as it just had been. Those two sea-green jewels flittered, and it started to say something before it started wheezing again. Lee had started reaching towards it, but jerked back at the sound of voices. With one last glance at the creature that had sent his thoughts into a roller-coaster, he hurled himself into the water, sending a wave to wash away his tracks with one sweep of his strong tail. He then hid behind one of the jutting rocks as a smallish, blonde human showed up, yelling at the top of his lungs, and two brunettes, one with his hair in a spiky ponytail, the other a ruffled mat.

Upon seeing the redheaded human, the blonde yelled something guttural-sounding and hurtled down the sandy slope at the semi-conscious boy, the two others close behind. It grabbed the salt-crusted human and shook him wildly, repeating the guttural sound, before the other two stopped him. The redhead then apparently did something good, because they all smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde hoisted it onto his shoulder, and with a speed that it obviously couldn't keep up, raced up the hill and off in the opposite direction, the other two scrambling to catch up.

Lee sighed out of relief himself, now that the human was gone. He just had to hope that it thought he had been a hallucination from the lack of landwater… or something…

Looking up at the lowering sun, Lee dived off, wondering how he was going to explain his tardiness to Gai-sensei.

Gaara flinched. It was cold. He couldn't move. Something was hitting him. His feet. Repeatedly. It was cold. Cold. Coldcoldcoldcold_cold._ Something was moving-moving him. Head was moving, falling back, but he couldn't stop it. He hurt. He hurt and hurt and hurt, and it was cold –_why is it so cold-_ and he was still moving and-

BREATHE! _Air-breathe-suffocating!_ Pain in his throat, his lungs, his nose. Painpainpainpain. It stopped. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Wait. It wasn't so hard to move now. Something was in his mouth, something sweet. It was good. Good. He wanted more. More, more and _now._ He was moving again, please oh please oh please _more_!

YES! There it was again! Must have more, must go after it! He did, and suddenly there was pain again, but oh, it was temporary, the other pain was going away! More, more to move, more to wake up, more to thank whatever Powers That Be for bringing him back. Had to see –_who is helping me?_- see who was there. Who? Whowhowhowho?

Gaara eased his salt-crusted eyes open, searching for something to hold on to, someone to help him, help him get up, help him move. All he could see was a blur, a vague skin-tone, black hair, large eyes. Something green? He opened his mouth, tried to thank them. His throat closed on him, pain again. He tried to recall who it was, did he know who it was who saved him? It moved –_it? Who is it? Man or woman?-_ and was gone. But there was something else there, a loud something else. He recognized it, what –_who_- was it?

There it was. Something large and yellow in his vision. He knew this. He knew it, because it was yellow and loud and annoying and _familiar_. Then -_sharp movement!- _Movingpainnomovingstopstopsto-

" 'aru…to…" he wheezed. The horrible pain stopped. There was a smile, chattering, then more _pain!_ He coughed out "-op! s'op!" but it went unheeded, why is Naruto deaf?

Oh nevermind.

Naruto wasn't listening. He must have thought the protests were home-sick mumblings or whatnot. Better to just brace against him, to keep from jarring.

Gaara tilted his head, cracked one eye open, towards the sea. He still couldn't see much, just the blue of the water. Wait-

Was that _black_?

Sankyu everyone for all the support! Just when I was really hitting a rut, you all go and inspire me! X.

**mega inspiration**; Into the Ocean by Blue October


	4. Chapter 4

Plans

Gaara awoke to blinding light and off-key humming. He covered his eyes, flipping some hair out of the way. Rolling over, he found the source of the cacophony; Naruto.

" 'Ruto… Shut up." He mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Your Highness!" Naruto yelled in a very, _very_ loud voice, as he spun around. Gaara winced, then huddled into a ball under his covers.

Waitaminute.

His covers?

Gaara flung the blankets off of himself, sitting upright and hitting Naruto in the process. He ignored his vassal's whining and stared at his surroundings in wonder.

" 'Ruto…" he rasped. "How'd I get here?"

Naruto smiled patronizingly. "Don't you remember, Gaara? We found you on the coast a day and a half ago." He set back the cloth which he had been about to place on his friends' head back into the basin. "Really ironic, that."

"Hn?" Gaara replied none to intelligently, blinking uncomprehendingly at the blonde.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Naruto's smile faded just a hint. "It was … the same place that you found me."

Gaara dropped his gaze to his lap, one hand to his head.

"No, I don't remember. You finding me, at least." He corrected himself. He ran the one hand through his hair in an effort to relieve the throbbing. "How long have I been out? Right, forget that, how many days have I been gone?"

"Since you fell overboard? You were in the ocean for four days. Shikamaru, Kiba and I found you there only a day and a half ago, so you've only been gone for about six days."

"Shikamaru and Kiba…?" Gaara looked at his friend, confused.

"Um, yeah? Remember? Two of your servants, your friends?"

"No, no, I remember…" Gaara blinked slowly. "But… wasn't there someone else there?"

"Someone else?" Naruto asked quizzically. "No, it was just the three of us. And I didn't see anyone near you. Why do you ask?"

"The last I remember… I was in open water. Then, I was on land. I had just woken up, and I couldn't see because of the salt in my eyes, but I thought I saw someone…" the prince trailed off.

"Oh. Well, what did they look like? From what you could see, I mean."

"Pale skin… black hair… large eyes… and they had something green here." He made a wide gesture around his ear.

"Uh-huh… was it a guy or a girl?"

"I couldn't tell."

"Right… You realize you've described most of your own people in the capitol, as well as your father's northern relatives, right?" he laughed as Gaara cringed at the memory of his relatives, particularly his great-aunt; they were horrifying no matter what family you belonged to.

"I don't know, maybe I hallucinated." The princeling rubbed his arm.

"Or maybe" Naruto giggled in a sing-song voice. "You were saved by ocean spirits! They were going to spirit you away, until they realized how cranky you are, so they spit you back up on land!"

Gaara scowled, then playfully punched Naruto's arm. He mock-howled, falling to the floor and spouting nonsense about how his own prince had maimed him. Self-same prince smirked, which was exactly what his vassal had been aiming for.

But even as their laughter filled the room, Gaara didn't dismiss the idea like Naruto. To save him and then disappear like that, what could have it have been but an ocean spirit? He absently rubbed one shoulder, staring through one of his opened windows, to the darkened skies and ocean beyond.

Naruto noticed. He knew that look, he'd seen it so many times. He may be Gaara's constant companion, but his prince still liked to shut himself up away, to be the loner, despite all his retainers and vassals and servants.

"Your Highness?"

If anything, that would get his attention. Gaara hated being called that, especially when it was just him and Naruto. However, now that he had his prince's attention, he wasn't sure what to do.

"I, uh, have to go tell your father your awake. I'll be back later." Smiling, Naruto left through the double doors, rubbing his neck.

Gaara would make sure of that. His father had probably taken his anger on the news of his son living out on the three who found him. And now that he was, even worse, conscious, the king would do it again to the messenger. Yes, Gaara would make sure Naruto came back tonight, to help bandage HIS wounds.

Letting the thought go for now, since he couldn't stop his father, and therefore was no point in brooding, Gaara returned his thoughts to the ocean, and whatever it may hold. Rain started falling as he planned how to sneak his way outside, at least to make sure for himself there was nothing there.

a day and a half earlier

Lee stretched out on his barracks dorm bed, surprised he had been able to lie his way out of trouble so easily. All he had to say to his teacher was that he had been out training out so long that he lost track of time. His sensei had been so impressed with him, he had given one of his heart-moving speeches about the ne'er-ending power of youth. Then he had joined his sensei in a bout of manly tears (which for some reason, his teammates Neji and Tenten didn't join in) and eventually went home to the trainee's barracks. Lee had hated lying to his sensei, and this was actually his first offense, though Gai-sensei didn't need to know that. Rolling over onto his stomach, he pondered on the 'lander' he had saved. He hoped the others who had shown up were friends of it's, Lee would feel horrible if he had delivered a defenseless person into enemy hands.

Smacking his face, Lee shook his head. It didn't matter after he had put it on land. Once he had kept the sea from killing it, his obligation was over.

But still...

He had never seen someone with such a vivid colour of red hair, not even the pureblooded of his own beta people had such a hue to match their tailfins. Fingering the commonplace green webbing between his fingers with a pensive look, he pondered on the next six days he had off; a week's reprieve for the youth of Matme to visit home from their apprenticeships. Lee, however, had lost his parents at an early age, and had no one to visit.

Lee froze. Maybe…he could go back to the shore? Just to make sure the human was gone, that's all. He'd just tell his sensei he was going on a training journey at the volcanic heat vents several leagues from shore, no farther. No one would follow him if he said that, he did that kind of thing all the time. His sensei would be even more proud, Lee spending his time off training. And it wasn't necessarily a lie, it was going to be a hard swim getting all the way back to shore, it would be training all unto itself.

He nodded in affirmation to himself, he would go! Just to make sure that the human was okay!

With that, he shoved himself off his bed and started packing.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling the cloak from his face, Gaara stepped up to the massive stones that merged with the sea

Pulling the cloak from his face, Gaara stepped up to the massive stones that merged with the sea. The rain had finally slowed to a stop, the remaining clouds breaking apart over the water. He leaned against the largest boulder for a moment, enjoying the scenery. Then, with a huff, he pulled himself up the steep rock. It was something he was used too, having done it many times with Naruto when they were younger. Reaching the top, he set himself down in the cup-like depression he and his friend had found convenient so long ago. Searching the metal-grey sea, and feeling completely foolish, he let out a tentative "Hello?"

Lee swam as fast as he could, which even for a knight was very fast. He had a belt of leather; a rare and expensive gift from his sensei, for it had been plundered from a human ship, on which an obsidian knife was stuck. In a large pouch, also attached to the belt, were shaped obsidian chips made for throwing. Lastly, he had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, containing a blanket and provisions.

He had to be careful; he had to avoid his own people, as to not raise suspicion. Should anyone found out what he was doing… it was a crime punishable by death, to be seen by humans. But then, he wasn't going to be seen, now was he? After all, he was going _training._ And all he was really doing was making sure the human had gone; that it was safe!

With a sigh, he wished he could really believe that. Curiosity itself was what propelled him forward.

That he had to avoid, as well as anyone from the nearby sea-kingdom, Sabneyt. His people weren't the only ones who lived within a days' distance of the shore. And they would have a double-cause to kill him; for being an outsider, and for heading towards shore. Though, he would have the same cause, since they had to be close to shore as well to catch him.

Letting that train of thought leave his already busied head, he smiled in relief; he saw a reef, marking the beginning of the shore. Just another few minutes, going in with the rising tide.

Gaara fumed with himself. Whatever had possessed him to think that his savior would come back here? He had made an extravagant plan to get out of the palace, had trekked through the rain, and was making a fool of himself by yelling at the ocean.

Oh, he was not a happy prince.

Figuring that if he was going to be found out here, he could at least make it look like he had something else on his mind. Rummaging in his bag, he pulled out a silver flute, his only memento of his mother that he had. It was ornate, having belonged to a Queen, with decorative foil in the shape of leaves and flowers winding down the sides and back. He had been required to take a music class as a child, but had only shown promise with the flute. And when he found out it upset his father, reminding him of his dead wife, Gaara made sure to learn it with fervor. Temari had found the flute locked away in their mothers' things, and had given in to him in a rare act of sisterly affection, probably because she was old enough to remember her mothers playing, and had no talent for it herself. He took an anticipatory breath, but before he could put it to his lips, he fumbled it, and it fell with a small 'plunk' into the briny water.

Gaara let out a nice line of expletives that no dignified prince should know (thanks to Naruto) and shuffled to the edge to head down the boulder. Before he even had the chance to let one leg dangle, something shiny hurled through the air, hitting him upside the head before it landed in his lap.

"What the fu-?"

Gaara stared in wonder at his soaking flute, innocently dripping in his lap. He wildly swung his head in every direction, looking for someone who could have thrown it at him, but there was nobody on the water.

He shoved himself off the rock into the water, scraping his hands in the process. Not caring who heard, he yelled out "Hello?" again. Sloshing in the water, he waded seawards, head swinging, briefly holding the spires of boulders as he passed, waiting for a response.

Lee franticly pulled at his hair, his thoughts going something along the lines of…

"WHATTHEFUCKDIDIJUSTDO?"

He floundered, hearing the reverberations of the humans' steps in the water. Turning, he found the human to be only a finstroke away. He just about to give a flick of the tail, to be off, but not before he heard a great crash into the water, and a sudden pain at the back of his head that made him reel back.

When Gaara had slipped and flung his arm out for something to grab to balance himself, he didn't expect to actually grab anything. Let alone anything that felt like _rope_. Gasping and coughing up saltwater, he resurfaced, pulling it up with him. Blinking owlishly at the black length in his hand, Gaara gave it a small tug, and was met with resistance. The water was silty from his fall, and he couldn't quite see what it was attached to. He tugged it again, and this time, two arms appeared. There was something off about them too, but before he could realize what it was, he was suddenly met by two large, fearful black eyes.

Gaara stopped completely. He. Stopped. Moving.

It- _HE_ – had _long, scaly green ears._

There were three thin green lines on each side of his neck, fluttering open and closed franticly with each breath he took, and immediately Gaara knew what they were – _gills._

Oh, and what was strange about his arms? _Fins._

Gaara turned wide-eyed to the length in his hand. It wasn't rope. It was a long, black braid of hair. Hair connected to … whatever it was in front of him.

Very, very slowly, being very obvious about it, Gaara let the braid slip from his fingers, his eyes never leaving the terrified –_thing- _before him.

As soon as his braid left the humans' fingers, Lee dunked underwater and darted for a rock spire, peeking around it when he resurfaced.

'Wait, _what?_' he thought to himself. 'Did it just let me _go_?' Any other thoughts were halted when the lander spoke to him.

"Yo-you're the one who saved me, right?" Gaara's mouth hung open, completely taken by surprise. "Who are you? Where are you from? _What_ are you?"

Lee stared at him in surprise. He responded; however, what Gaara heard was this:

"_Quedah 'ei Nanhyou?! Saehfou keig hertneah Kile!_

Gaara's mouth dropped lower, then resisted the urge to hit himself. Of course an aquatic creature would speak another language, it's not like it had contact with humans, and therefore never had to speak their language!

"_Verei keig tei Kile? Nanhyou?"_ Lee cringed away when Gaara winced at his stupidity. By whatever was holy, he didn't want to deal with whatever illness this lander may have.

Gaara looked him in the eye, motioned to himself and said clearly: "Gaara." He then motioned to Lee, hand outstretched, and cocked his head questioningly, hoping his aquatic acquaintance would understand.

Lee looked at his land-bound counterpart's hand, briefly fascinated by its distinct lack of webbing or colouration. Then, slowly, he reached back.

"_Lee."_

Finally! The long-awaited 5th chapter of Sea of Youth! Even I was surprised that I was able to post a new one after so long… I don't know if I'll ever finish this, even though I really want to, but school and life in general has made everything hard to do… But I definitely will do my best! So everyone cheer me on, okay?


End file.
